<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Loving (happened so fast) by MadameBaggio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644625">Summer Loving (happened so fast)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio'>MadameBaggio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is a little shit, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Sansa is a bit clueless, Smut, Summer Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery Tyrell invited all her friends for a vacation on her family's brand new beach house (mansion!).<br/>Sansa is excited to spend some time relaxing with her friends.</p><p>She'd be even happier if she understood what the hell is wrong with Arthur. He's acting so weird.<br/>You know, more than usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>It's not beta-read, so let me know if there are too many mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tyrells had bought a brand new beach house (ahem, mansion) in HighGarden -as one does -and Margaery -being Margaery- had called dibs and, since her whole family spoiled her rotten…</p><p>This was an overly complicated way to explain how Sansa found herself enjoying part of her summer vacation on the beach with a full house. They were in 17.</p><p>However, as it wasn’t an exaggeration to call the place a mansion, they certainly weren’t crowded.</p><p>So there was no possible explanation for Arthur to be crowding her right now. “What are you doing?” He asked from behind her.</p><p>Sansa wanted to know what he was doing. His arms were caging her against the counter and if either of them took a deep breath in, his chest was sure to brush her back.</p><p>At least he was wearing a shirt, which was a rarity since they got there.</p><p>As Sansa had grown in a house full of children and wandering hands, she put the knife down as soon as he came too close, but it was still worth mentioning. “I’m cutting vegetables with a very big knife.” She informed him dryly.</p><p>“Can I steal a carrot?” He asked by her ear.</p><p>Sansa really had to hold in a shudder. “Just do it and go. I have to finish this.”</p><p>Arthur grabbed a few carrot sticks. “You’re the best, Red.” He dropped a kiss to her cheek and left.</p><p>Sansa stood there for a few seconds, trying to understand what had just happened.</p><p>***</p><p>When Sansa went to call the others for lunch, Arya refused to leave the pool and Arthur just hauled her out of it and threw her over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed the whole way.</p><p>That reminded Sansa that Arthur was just like that, playful and with no concept of personal space.</p><p>The thing in the kitchen had just been an Arthur-thing.</p><p>***</p><p>“Sans, pass me the…”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Arthur froze, hand in the air, his eyebrows high on his face. “Sorry… What was that?”</p><p>Sansa blushed. “Nothing. Here, the popcorn.”</p><p>Arthur took the bowl, but a smirk was spreading on his face. “You’re ticklish.”</p><p>Sansa sputtered, but couldn’t answer. Arthur had reached blindly for the bowl, and accidently poked her waist, and now he knew.</p><p>“No.” She answered, but it was way too late.</p><p>“Red… You’re dead.” He put the bowl aside and attacked her waist with his fingers.</p><p>“Don’t you da…. Arthur!” She shrieked as he made contact.</p><p>Arthur tickled her until she was boneless on the couch.</p><p>“You’re adorable.” Arthur informed her.</p><p>“I’m going to kill you.” She informed him breathlessly.</p><p>“Promises, promises…”</p><p>***</p><p>Sansa was floating on the pool when Blue cannonballed on the water, startling her enough to go under and make her swallow some water -ew.</p><p>Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up. “Blue, you have to be careful. You almost jumped on Sansa.” It was Arthur.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sansa.” The boy apologized quickly.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Sansa assured him.</p><p>Arthur pulled her a bit closer. “Are you sure it is?” He was looking at her.</p><p>“Yes, it was just a scare.” She assured him.</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“Hey, you two!” Arya called from where she was… Yes, perched on Gendry’s shoulders. “Let’s play chicken fight!”</p><p>“No way.” Sansa scoffed.</p><p>“Come on, Red.” Arthur grinned at her. “We can take her.”</p><p>“Arya is scary!” Sansa protested.</p><p>“I believe in you.” And before Sansa could protest again, he dove under the water. Sansa screeched when he got himself between her legs. She scrambled for something to grab and ended up pulling Arthur’s hair.</p><p>“Careful with the hair, Red.” He yelped.</p><p>“Sorry.” She winced in sympathy.</p><p>“It does give me fair warning, though.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“I’ll let you figure out that one on your own.”</p><p>What?</p><p>***</p><p>“I can’t believe this is happening!”</p><p>“You okay there, Stark?”</p><p>Sansa huffed out a frustrated breath. “My hair got caught on my necklace’s clasp.”</p><p>“Let me look.” He offered.</p><p>She gave him her back and got her hair out of the way.</p><p>“Yeah… It’s caught.”</p><p>“Is it bad?” She really didn’t want to have to cut off a piece of hair because of a stupid necklace.</p><p>“No.” He told her. “Let me know if I hurt you.”</p><p>She felt him tugging a bit, but it never actually hurt. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, his fingers brushing against her skin and…</p><p>“There you go.” He said stepping back. “All good.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She gave him a smile, but she could feel her cheeks warm.</p><p>What was wrong with her?</p><p>***</p><p>It was the summer. The sun was making her delirious.</p><p>This was Arthur, for chrissake! She knew him since she was a teenager, he was Robb’s friend.</p><p>And yes, he was good-looking, and charming, and funny, and smart, but…</p><p>This was not happening.</p><p>She probably had heatstroke.</p><p>“Sansa.”</p><p>Oh Lord… “Yes?”</p><p>“Why aren’t you dancing?” He asked, his head nodding towards the dance floor.</p><p>She had been dancing while the other girls were also there, but once they started drifting to the bar, she’d also stopped.</p><p>“There’s no way I can say this without sounding conceited.” She sighed.</p><p>Arthur looked amused. “Come on. Now I’m curious.”</p><p>“In a big group, guys normally leave us alone, but if I’m alone I won’t have peace.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Sounds like a problem.” He grabbed her hand. “I’ll dance with you. I mean, I’ll stand around looking menacing and you can dance.”</p><p>She started pulling him towards the dancefloor. “Or you can dance for real, otherwise you’ll look weird.”</p><p>He sighed dramatically. “What can I do when you ask me with those pretty eyes of yours? Fine.”</p><p>Everything was alright. Sansa was worrying for nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the next day, Sansa thought she’d have managed to convince herself she was seeing things where there was nothing.</p><p>She hadn’t.</p><p>Dancing with Arthur was supposed to have been light and easy, and -at first -it had been. He’d teased her and they laughed, their friends came back to dance some more.</p><p>But the later it got, the less light and easy it became.</p><p>There was flirting, lingering touches and more than one instance in which she’d almost drowned in his eyes.</p><p>Yes, that serious.</p><p>Nothing happened -truly -and yet…</p><p>Was Arthur somehow interested in her?</p><p>It didn’t seem right to Sansa even think about it. This was Arthur, for pity’s sake! When she first met him she didn’t have her two front teeth. She’d met his girlfriends, he met her boyfriends, and…</p><p>Was this weird? Was she making it weird?</p><p>It was the next morning during lunch that Sansa started to wonder what the hell was going on.</p><p>Arthur entered the room and Margaery rolled her eyes dramatically.</p><p>“Honestly, Arthur, you’re only here to be shirtless.” She told him seriously, as if it was the most obvious thing and he was being difficult. “If you aren’t going to do that, you can leave.”</p><p>“Marge!” Maggie admonished, while Catia pretended to gag.</p><p>Arthur let out a long suffering sigh. “It’s so hard to be this hot.” He wasn’t even ashamed of this bullshit. “Fine. You’ve twisted my arm, I have no choice.” And he just pulled his t-shirt right off, right there.</p><p>Ygritte wolf-whistled at him, and Theon was boohooing at the back, but Sansa wasn’t seeing any of that, because…</p><p>Well, Arthur had just taken off his shirt! She was an adult women with needs! And those abs? Seriously, they were probably against the law in many countries.</p><p>“Here, Red.”</p><p>Sansa caught what Arthur threw at her by reflex, only to realize it was his T-shirt. “And what am I supposed to do with this?” She asked him.</p><p>“Wear it and make me happy?” He suggested.</p><p>“Why would this…”</p><p>Robb grabbed the T-shirt from her hand and threw back to Arthur. “Not funny, Artie.” He growled.</p><p>“I wasn’t joking.” Arthur winked at Sansa.</p><p>***</p><p>“Just so you know… Arthur wants your naked body.” Ygritte told Sansa out of nowhere.</p><p>“WHAT?”</p><p>“He does.” Marge agreed. “It’s super obvious.”</p><p>“I’m not so sure…”</p><p>Ygritte snorted. “Come on, Sans.”</p><p>“I just…” She took a deep breath. “It’s Arthur. I’ve known him my whole life. Why now?”</p><p>“You’d have to ask him.” Maggie pointed out. “But… If I may say something… I think he’s had a crush on you since forever.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, he has.” Catia offered. “He used to have this picture of you, when he was like 14, I guess. I saw it on his room.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” For Sansa, it made absolutely no sense.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So maybe now, you’re all both adults, both single…” Marge wiggled her eyebrows.</p><p>“That’s probably the point.” Maggie indicated. “I think this is one of the first times you’ve been single at the same time and in a good place too. Like, he was single when you broke up with Harry, but you were feeling pretty upset over it.”</p><p>That was true…</p><p>“So you think…”</p><p>“Yes.” They all said at the same time.</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>“I can share the room with Robb, so you can share one with Arthur.” Marge suggested.</p><p>Sansa snorted. “How nice of you.”</p><p>***</p><p>Sansa was still thinking about that way later while they drank margaritas by the pool (Nimue was a master at preparing them).</p><p>She tried to think if she’d ever really considered that Arthur was interested in her.</p><p>She hadn’t. She’d always assumed his kindness and his attention were because he was a nice person and Robb’s friend.</p><p>She’d had a crush on him. When she was a teen, she’d had those silly fantasies about her brother’s friend, and had sighed dreamingly more than once upon seeing him.</p><p>She’d thought that had gone away.</p><p>Now… She wasn’t so sure.</p><p>Maybe she was just flattered by the attention.</p><p>She was definitely too tipsy to be thinking about it.</p><p>“Come on, Red.” Arthur was pulling her. “Let’s get you to bed before you fall asleep by the pool.”</p><p>“What? Are you taking me to bed?” She gasped.</p><p>Arthur chuckled. “Don’t get so excited, Red. I’m just taking you to your bedroom, to sleep.”</p><p>“Oh right. Sorry.”</p><p>Arthur picked her up in a bridal carry, and Sansa giggled, making him laugh. “That’s cute.” He told her.</p><p>“Shut up.” She giggled again. She was wasted. “Where’s Marge?”</p><p>“Well, you see, she was feeling cold…”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“So your brother is warming her up.”</p><p>“Ew!”</p><p>Arthur chuckled. “They're cuddling, Red.”</p><p>“Yeah, right.” She snorted.</p><p>Arthur carried her all the way to the room she was sharing with Marge and dropped her on the bed, making her giggle again. “All good?” He asked, grinning at her.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you want a goodnight kiss?” He teased.</p><p>“I do, actually.” She told him, then pointed at her cheek. “Right here.”</p><p>Arthur was laughing when he leaned down to drop a kiss to her cheek, so it wasn’t even a proper kiss.</p><p>“You can do better.” Sansa protested. “I think you just pressed your face to the side of mine.”</p><p>Arthur was laughing so much he sat down on the bed. “Did I? How terrible of me. Let me try again.” This time he dropped a proper kiss to her cheek, smacking sound and all.</p><p>“Much better.” Sansa approved.</p><p>“Go to sleep, Sleeping Beauty.” He told her, running the tip of his fingers down her face.</p><p>“Will you wake me up with a kiss later?” She asked before yawning.</p><p>“Do you want me to?”</p><p>Sansa bit her lower lip, then sat up. “I think I do.” She leaned in his direction and kissed his lips.</p><p>“Hey.” Arthur held her chin gently. “Let’s save that for when you have less margaritas in you, ok?”</p><p>Sansa scrunched her nose. “But will you want to kiss me then?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Sansa.” Arthur pressed another gentle kiss to her lips. “I’ll still want to kiss you in the morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been a long while here, but... Summer is back over here, so it seems appropriate ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The next morning, Sansa woke up with a bit of a headache, only to find aspirin and a glass of water waiting for her.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She didn’t remember them being there the night before, so maybe Marge had left it there for her?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>However, Marge was absent and Sansa was almost sure she’d slept alone -they’d been sharing not only the room, but also the bed.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then she remembered something… Arthur had put her to sleep. And she’d kissed him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he’d said no.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh lord.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, he hadn’t exactly said no. He said he wanted to kiss when she was sober. Or at least something to that extent. Right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’d think about that later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Much later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa took the aspirin and the water, then went to take a shower.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When she got downstairs, it was clear that the breakfast hush had come and gone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wet Stick and Gendry were grabbing drinks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, San.” Gendry grinned at her. “We’re all down at the beach.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, thank you. I’ll grab my stuff and meet you all there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She ate some toast then went back to her room to put on her bikini and sunscreen lotion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Percival and Maggie were playing beach volleyball against Robb and Marge, while Arya was throwing a frisbee back and forth with Blue. All the others were around, and some even on the water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She found Arthur laying under the shade of the beach umbrella, chilling on a lounge chair. As he had his sunglasses on, Sansa didn’t know if he was asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Red.” He called without moving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Apparently he was quite awake. “Good morning, Arthur.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pushed his sunglasses up. “Did you find the water and aspirin?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You left them there?” She asked, a bit surprised and totally touched.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I did. When I came back you were already sleeping, so I just left them there for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re an angel.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right.” He chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Listen…” She could feel herself blushing, but she wanted to talk about it. “About yesterday…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes?” He encouraged her gently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is it okay?” She asked carefully. “I mean, are we okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sat up. “Of course we are, Sansa.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just saying…” Why couldn’t she stop talking? “I kind of jumped on you and you…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you yesterday, Sansa.” He cut her gently. “No kissing under the influence.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She laughed a bit. “But you do want to kiss me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snorted. “Trust me. I do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice.” She said a bit too fast. “Ok. Good to know.” Dear Lord, just stop talking!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur looked amused. “Yes, good to know.” He teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She could feel herself blushing even more. “Sansa.” Arthur stretched her name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” She asked, not looking at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think I need sunscreen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You probably do. It’s really sunny here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t reach my back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She gave him a look. “Is that so?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pushed his sunglasses up. “Would you be so kind?” His puppy dog eyes were so fake, they were actually pitiful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa snorted, but grabbed the bottle and waited until he gave her his back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She could do this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa started spreading the lotion on his back, trying not to get lost on the muscles her fingers were touching.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her hands ran across his back, covering him in sunscreen. When she got to the small of his back, she used her thumbs to press down and up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur groaned. “Careful there, Red. I might enjoy this way too much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa was about to tell him to shut up, when she decided teasing him was a better choice. “I know I do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur threw her a look over his shoulder. “Yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her hands glided over his shoulder blades, until she rested them on his shoulders. “Yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur got up instantly and offered her his hand. “Where are we going?” She asked carefully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Swimming.” He indicated the sea. “Before you kill me here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa snorted, but accepted his help to get up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To the water they went. Sansa was a strong swimmer and the waters here were calmer, there weren’t many waves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They swam together for a long time. At some point, Arya and Gendry joined them, then Percival too, but most of the time they were alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m starving.” Sansa declared, she didn’t know how much later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s go eat. I think everybody forgot lunch.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Arthur could swim away Sansa held his hand. “Arthur…” “Yes, Sansa?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How much do you want to kiss me?” She finally asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur chuckled then used his free hand to pull her closer by the waist. “This much.” He said, his nose brushing against hers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you going to kiss me now?” She pushed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Red, Robb couldn’t stop me now.” He promised, his lips landing on hers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa hugged his neck as he kissed her softly, his thumb drawing circles on her lower back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She giggled. “What?” Arthur wanted to know.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You taste salty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You taste sweet.” He growled against her mouth before hauling her against him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time her mouth opened under his, her body pressed tightly against his. His tongue pushed against hers and Sansa could still taste salt, but she could also taste him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur’s hands caressed her hips and thighs, before grabbing them and pulling her up. Sansa’s legs went around his waist without any further encouragement and their kiss became messier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur bit her lower lip and sucked, then pulled back. “Time out, Sansa, or we’ll never leave the water.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She snorted as he rested his forehead on her shoulder -she did notice he never let go of her legs. She ran her fingers through his wet hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Run away with me later?” Arthur asked, then dropped a kiss to her shoulder. “I promise to bring you back eventually.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa chuckled. “Since you asked so politely… Yes, I’ll run away with you later.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ARTHUR! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur snorted. “I think your brother isn’t happy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s his problem.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remeber you can always find me on tumblr @madamebaggio</p><p>Let me know your feelings!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>